Claws & Teeth
by Daisypet00
Summary: Bella and Edward's kids have grown up, and now Cayden and Elizabeth are on their own path of drama, romance, trauma, and back-stabbing. Set mostly in Elizabeth and Jacob's POV
1. Chapter 1 I'm Pregnant

"Mother Mc. Muffin!"

I heard the laughter of my younger sister beside me, and I shut my eyes in vain. "Lilly, please... Two minutes. I got a major migraine."

But she only toned the laughter down; an occasional snort or muffled loud laugh echoed from her. Checking that the stupid little sign was right, I threw it in the trash, then kicked it, frowning.

Outside, I knew that my brother would be waiting for me, but I had no want to look up at the teenage boy that I had grown up with, and tell him flat out that I was pregnant. With the guy he hated with a passion. "Lilly? Can you go tell Cayden that I am going to be a bit? I'm doing my makeup." I said, throwing air quotes in, and she nodded.

Lilly was stubborn, a hot-head. With brown hair, brown eyes, and a slender figure, she was a head-turner, I must admit. She had all my Mom's human looks, with a touch of our Dad's charming features.

What did I get? I got the green eyes, light brown hair with copper highlights, and the same figure as my little sister. Cayden had a little bit of everything also. He was a different one.

But a rough knock cut my train of thought off, and I lurched to my feet, my hands falling instinctively to my stomach.

"Elizabeth Carlie Cullen."

Cayden. My protector, my brother, my twin. "I'm coming!" I said, as I washed my cheeks with cool water. "What the Hell took you so long? You look fine, sis." He said, and ruffled my hair. I took a slow breath, as realized I had a bit of time before class started. Grabbing my brother's wrist, chin wavering, my will fading, I pulled him out of hearing range.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Cayden asked, giving me a quizzical look. My jaw opened, ready to tell him everything. "Aaron and I had sex, and I'm pregnant, Cayden." I said, almost choking on my words. Instead of the fire I expected, he wrapped me up in his arms, cradling me against his solid chest. "Oh, Ells." He whispered, and just held me as I sobbed.

I didn't realize how this baby, if the tests were correct, could make everything so different. Not till now. Now I realized that Cayden was holding me differently, not so tender and gentle, but maybe that was because his blood temperature was rising, and the veins in his arms and neck were starting to bulge. His muscles flexed, and I looked up at him. He had our Uncle Emmett's body mass, and that wasn't a good thing. Even though he was the calm, proper, decent one, he had a temper, and always had. I was suddenly worried that he would do something insanely stupid, like go off and kill Aaron. Then both my baby's Uncle and Dad would be off in jail, because I knew that Aaron wouldn't hold back if Cayden threw the first punch. And I knew the first question would be; 'Is it with that asshole, Aaron?' It's a long story, but my brother and Aaron had been friends from grade five till we hit tenth grade. There was some stuff about him liking me, and Cayden didn't like that. So, they were enemies for a while, and then Aaron and I got together and the animosity grew.

"Aaron?" he asked. Okay, so maybe it was a different way of asking, but I was close. I feebly nodded, feeling disconnected from my body. Leaning against the lockers, I watched Cayden's face turn into a mask of anger and he was starting to shake slightly. As if he wasn't already pissed.

"That mother-fucker, he better watch his step, because I am beating his ass into the fucking ground when I see him." he growled.

Cayden never used foul language, crap and damn being the worst. He was obviously reaching a new anger level. Turning, probably to start a man hunt for Aaron, Cayden began to walk away. But I reached for his hand, holding on. "No, Cayden. Not now. Not to the Father of my baby." I whispered, eyeing the halls to make sure no one heard me.

At those words, my bottom lip jutted out involuntarily. My brother was weakening, his will splitting into half. The weakening side becoming soft for me, the other side, strong and stead fast, determined to rip Aaron Williams into a million pieces. And I wouldn't put it past Cayden to beat him up, kill him, and then tear his ass into pieces. He sighed, and turned away again.

"No promises now, Elizabeth. We are on school grounds. How about outside the school, parking lot perhaps? It's going down." Cayden snarled.

And at that second, I smiled. Attempting to be ghetto. He sucked at it.


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Fucking Trophy

Cayden's Point Of View;

The school day was dragging. This was the last day of school. One more year, and we were seniors, and after that, we were free to be whatever. Whoever. But the far future was nowhere in my sights. I was only focused on punching Aaron's nose into the closest brick wall.

Sitting next to me, so smug and defiant, as if he had Ellie, and she was a prize to him. Nothing but a prize, either. He didn't know that the prize was going to come with a little extra baggage. My niece or nephew, his son or daughter.

And then my mind started to whirl. What would Mom think? What about Dad? She had always been a Daddy's girl. Shit. I smacked my head into my hand, and groaned quietly as my physics teacher's spiel about keeping up with our school work over the summer with extra classes at the school. Hah. I was going to be busy with my pregnant sister, helping her through this. Then, beating up Aaron every day, and keeping my Mother calm. Not to mention, keeping my Dad calm. He was the last one anyone wanted to piss off. I brushed along Aaron by accident, catching his mind. I was right. Ellie was nothing but a trophy! A stinking trophy to show off! A loud grumble left my throat, and Aaron looked back at me. He smiled at me and I resisted the urge to smash the grin into a nearby wall. As I followed him out of the class, I felt the utterly sick feeling of wanting to do something, and not being able to tightening in my muscles. Would anyone see if I went into the hall, and taught Aaron a little lesson about fucking with my sister?

Cause you know, I wouldn't mind. I mean, having sex with my sister at sixteen, and then getting her pregnant? Not to mention he is just a prick. I hate that guy with every inch of my body. I opened my locker and glared down the hall at Aaron, and my lip twitched He better watch his step.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Away

Ellie's Point Of View;

I was leaning my head against my car, my hood pulled over my hair as a few raindrops tapped against my face. Cayden's eyes were darting around at an insane pace, and I looked at my phone. Aaron would be getting out of the building in about two minutes. Or maybe, he would be getting out right now. As Aaron's tall, lanky form slid out of the school, I paled and my stomach twisted. "Ellie, get in the car." Cayden said, grabbing my wrist as if he had to enforce his already cold, harsh words. I popped the door open to the Camaro, and slid in. But I didn't look away.

I watched the fight start, as Cayden launched, and then Aaron punch my brother in the gut, sending Cayden doubling over. Was he serious? My brother and boyfriend fighting? This was close to insane.

Then Cayden shoved Aaron to the pavement, and then I heard a whistle. Principal Eaton was standing on the school steps, glaring at the two boys. Cayden shot me a 'get out of here' look, and walked off to get his punishment. Aaron blew me a kiss, and I ignored it.

I felt sick to my stomach. Maybe it was the way the light shone into the pale bedroom.

Maybe it was because I didn't want to walk downstairs, to catch my Mother's knowing eyes, to look at my Dad and wonder if he knew. Too look at Cayden and his agony an-

A sharp knock at the door made me leap out of bed. Aaron. He was here, and I was leaving. And I was leaving to move in with him. This was the day.

As I moved down the stairs, my hair a mess, makeup smudged, I rubbed my blood shot eyes. Cayden stood at the doorway, blocking Aaron's entrance. Gripping his wrist, I glared at him. "Relax, Cayden." I murmured, his soft eyes looking at me. He moved, letting Aaron in. My twin brother wrapped my arms around me as the truck was loaded up. Was he crying? "Ellie, please don't go! You can stay here, where you belong. Not with that… Asshole!" Cayden said, holding me in a tight hug. "I'm not far away, Cayden. You'll see me over the summer and…"

I hid my face in his neck as I began to cry. Then, Aaron was pulling me away from my family and into the truck. "Just trying to get you to stay. Idiots." he growled under his breath, and I shook my head. "They're my family…" I snapped.

The day sped by quickly, and the tearful goodbye was still lodged in my brain, as I lay sprawled on Aaron's bed. He was off, getting me Pepto-Bismol. I sighed, and eyed the ceiling. This was my new hell.


	4. Chapter 4 Imprint

"I'll be over in like. Ten minutes? Jacob said he wants to see you." Oh no. How did I tell Jacob Black about...? I looked down, and took a deep breath. "Okay, bye Cayden." I said, and hung up. "Who was that?" Aaron asked, looking at me. "My brother, I'm going over to see Jacob." I said. Aaron glared at me. "What if I don't want you too?" he growled. "I didn't think you would mind." I said, taken aback. "Your brother's a jerk, Ells." He said. "That being true, he's still my brother." I said, and grabbed my jacket. "Goodbye Aaron." I said. Aaron wrapped his arm around my waist, and held me back. "Why do you have to go? Come on, baby." he whispered against the hollow space on throat. I shivered, and pulled away. "Bye Aaron." I said, and put my jacket on.

Riding in my brother's new silver Mustang, I watched the road with a disgusted look. "Ellie, this is why I don't like Aaron. He doesn't let you do /anything/." Cayden said from beside me, making me jump.

"Oh, I know. I just wish he wasn't like that." I said, biting the inside of my cheeks. Cayden rolled his eyes, pulling into La Push territory. "That's how it's going to be. It's Aaron." He said with a stern look. I frowned. Sliding out of the car, I looked up at the house. It was quaint and redecorated; New paint, new deck and a bit of landscaping. Jacob had changed a lot when his Father, Billy Black, had passed away two years before.

"Jacob?"

My brother called out for the tall, sweet, werewolf. I had yet to get used to that. The guy I had known since I was a little girl, a werewolf. But it still didn't terrify me, in the slightest.

"I'm back in the garage!" Jacob called out in his loud voice, and I smiled. "Come on." I said, and moved out to the backyard. Head under the Rabbit's hood, Jacob was working away. "Hey Jake, how's it hanging?" Cayden said, and waved. "Hey guys. Hold on, just got to fix this…" Jacob said, mumbling to himself. I waited patiently.

"How's it coming?" Cayden asked as Jacob shut the hood. "Good, lots of work. Oh, hello Ellie. "

There was a bright spark in Jacob's eyes, and I paused. That was awkward. "Hi Jacob." I said, the awkwardness washing off. I raced up and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't stiffen, or back away, but gently wrapped his arms around me.

Cayden silently retreated, but I didn't notice. I was a bit caught up. Something was telling me this was wrong, but so right. Tipping my head up, it finally hit me.

The stories my Mom told me about the imprinting tradition with the pack flooding back. Jacob had just imprinted on me. And I didn't mind in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5 Question

"Hey Mom." I greeted.

"Hey Bells." Jacob chimed in, his deep voice echoing through my ears.

She smiled faintly at us, and rushed off to make dinner. With Jacob, me, and Cayden around, there was still dinner to be made. I shut my eyes, yawning. His strong, warm arm wrapped around my waist, securing me to him. "What are you thinking?" I murmured groggily. "The pack, I've been thinking about them a lot, recently." Jacob said, looking at me, catching my eyes. He knew I hated the pack, for one, well, maybe two reasons. They put Jacob in dangerous situations, and they hadn't talked to him in years, three and a half to be exact. They had attended Billy's funeral, but other than that, there was little contact. Embry or Quill would call on the occasion, but Sam could have gone to the Grand Canyon, and fell in for all we knew.

"Why them? They don't act like they care, Jacob. And I don't want you to get hurt or anything." I whispered, putting my hand to his warm cheek. "It's me, Ellie. I don't get hurt." he laughed, and kissed my nose. But the joking promise left me wondering how true it really was.

Jacob Black's father, Billy Black, had passed away two years before. His other family would visit, but I knew it still hurt him to even live at his father's house, just him. So, he was over every day of my pregnancy. Ever since I had fallen in love with Jacob, I had been living back at home, much to the like of my parents and brother, Cayden. He was ecstatic, even with my bitchy mood swings, and odd cravings.

Cayden and Jacob never stopped, if I needed something, but it made me feel bad. Jacob insisted that it was no big deal, and Cayden said that was what he was there to do; help me. But there was one thing Jacob wouldn't do. And that was being with me when my child was born. He wouldn't even wait by the door. He didn't want to hear me in pain. So, he waited at his house, calmly biding his time. Well... I don't know about calm, but he was waiting, I knew that.

So, when I woke up, and didn't see his face anywhere, it was easy to say I was startled. "Where's Jake!?" I shrieked, sitting up with a jolt. I should have stayed down. Everything hurt, and my head was spinning. "He's outside the house, waiting for you to wake up." Cayden said from across the room, his golden eyes flickering across me. I frowned. I had yet to get used to the blood thirst, speed, strength, cold skin, and enhanced abilities in some that my brother had obtained. In my brother, it just made his mind reading even more sensitive, but he still had to be touching in some way.

"Can you bring him in here, please Cay?" I asked, looking down at my hands. "And then skedaddle?"  
Cayden watched me with cold eyes, but then moved out of the room, before heading down the stairs. I looked over to my right, where there was a small crib set up, and my heart leapt. Carefully, I crept out of my bed to get to my child's side. When my eyes settled on the little baby, I felt a new sense of protection and worry. I had a daughter. I stroked the little hairs on her head, and then her cheek, all the way down to her chubby little fingers. Her eyes were shut as she slept, and I just wanted to lift her up and hold her. But I didn't want to disturb her peaceful and restful sleep.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I should have been used to his voice, but I spun around, my hand at my throat as I started wide-eyed at Jacob Black. He had a sudden smile on his lips, and chuckled. "Did I startle you?" he murmured, walking to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me. "Yes, yes you did." I said, smacking his arm and glared. "Oh come on, sweetie." Jacob said, putting his hand under my chin, so I had to look him in his warm eyes. I sighed. I couldn't go against Jacob and his face. "You suck." I muttered, hiding my head in his sturdy, hard chest. I never noticed how muscular he was till now. I didn't know if I liked it. I felt very puny. "What do you think for a name?" I asked, looking up at him. His smile faded. "It's not my daughter, Ellie." he said. I frowned at him. So what? He was going to be the only father my daughter actually knew, so he was technically- My train of thought was cut off as my daughter coughed quietly in her sleep, and I had an idea. "What about Isabella?" Now that I looked, she was looking even more and more like my Mother, but I couldn't explain it. She just… Did. "Isabella… I like it." Jacob said, and shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, wrapping my hands in his. He pulled one of his hands free, and I bit my lip. What was going on? He moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he swiftly moved to one knee.


End file.
